Quédate
by Ashley Yagami
Summary: Un triste Song fics...


**Quédate**

_— _Ya pasaron más de 15 años Athena y aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer... –decía Iori mientras admiraba el hermoso cuadro de una mujer.

_Ella llego a la mansión feliz, le daría la sorpresa a su esposo que llegaría antes de lo que había pensado del medico y así salir juntos a caminar, como no lo encontró en la sala fue a su dormitorio, escucho ruidos, abrió la puerta lentamente._

_— ¿Iori? –susurro débilmente al ver a su esposo en la cama con otra mujer, lo que veía desde la puerta era claramente un engaño, el estaba casi vestido, solo tenia un poco desabrochada la camisa pero ella no, sus ojos se cristalizaron inundándose de gruesas lagrimas y salió corriendo por el pasillo. _

_— ¡Espera! –grito el, pero ella no lo quiso escuchar, trato de bajar las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse por su enorme pansa, ella estaba embarazo de ocho meces, pero una mano la detuvo en mitad del camino haciendo que sus cabellos hondeasen con brusquedad. —Espera, hay una explicación para todo esto. _

_—NO, déjame en paz. –llorando trato de deshacerse de su "abrazo" brusco que la estaba lastimando y su vientre le dolía, Athena lanzo un quejido de dolor, el la soltó como si su contacto le quemara, ella trato de apartarse de su agarre._

_— ¡No! Tú eres mía. –hablo con voz fuerte y potente mientras volvía a tomarla de los brazos, Athena lo miro con resentimiento a los ojos._

_—No sabes cuanto te odio. –hablo ella cargada del mismo sentimiento, Iori quedo duro por unos momentos._

_— ¡Tu no vas a dejarme! –exclamo colérico al ver que intentaba huir nuevamente. _

_— ¡Suéltame! Vete con tu... amante y déjame en paz. –grito herida con sus mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. _

_Iori de un jalón la atrajo hacia el y trato de besarla, Athena viendo que se proponía le dio un punta pie y se voltio con brusquedad. _

_— ¡Idiota! ¡Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti.! –sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte contracción en el vientre. —AHHH –grito tomándose del vientre con una mano y la otra del barandal para evitar caerse pero el dolor que sentía la hacia estremecer._

_— ¡Athena! –se apresuro en tomarla en sus brazos y bajar con ella las escaleras, la cara del pelirrojo era de total preocupación._

_Después de unos momentos la ambulancia llego y con cuidado la colocaron en una camilla y se la llevaron con destino al hospital, Iori en ningún momento dejo de apretar su mano para darle fuerzas y darle a saber que no estaba sola pero le rompía el alma verla sufrir, llorar..._

_—Quédate conmigo Iori.. por favor no me dejes. –repetía entrecortada mientras arrugaba su rostro aguantando el dolor. _

_ —Jamás te dejaría Athena, eres todo lo que tengo... te amo–decía el mientras acariciaba temblante sus cabellos, por primera vez sintió temor, el temor de perderla. _

_Cuando llegaron a la sala de parto, unos de los enfermeros trato de impedir que Iori entrara pero el pelirrojo lo empujo entrando directamente a tomar la mano de su esposa, no iba a separarse de ella. _

_Los doctores comenzaron con el trabajo de parto, Iori la animaba mientras la veía respirar agitadamente, volvía hacer fuerza y pujar, aunque no lo pareciera el estaba muy nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento, Athena se notaba muy cansada y sudaba mucho, ahora que lo pensaba ninguna de las mujeres de su familia tienen niños y las que quedaban embarazadas lo perdían o morían ellas en el parto como su madre y también fue sospechoso ese afán de su padre de que le de un heredero, tembló pero algo muy dentro de el se encendió cuando escucho el llanto de su bebe que acababa de nacer, una de las enfermeras colocaron a la niña en los brazos de su mama quien lloraba de emoción al tener a su bebe._

_—Mi niña... –sonrió débilmente al tomar su manita y pasarla por su mejilla, se sentía tan suave como un pétalo de una rosa._

_Iori admiraba la escena feliz, tanto que deseaba formar parte y abrazar a su esposa cuando vio que su mano cayó un lado y sus ojos se cerraron, el sonido de la maquina que media el ritmo cardiaco mostraba lo peor._

_—No... –susurro Iori al instante que una enfermera se llevaba a la niña y otra trataba de sacarlo mientras que los para médicos trataban de revivirla varias veces, no reaccionaba, ellos negaron con la cabeza. — ¡NO!–grito desgarradamente corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla. —ATHENAAAA_

_—_ ¿Papa? –la voz de su hija lo saco de sus recuerdos, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, seco sus lagrimas con discreción y voltio a verla. Su pequeña era idéntica a su Athena, a diferencia que ella era pelirroja. _—_Otra vez viendo el cuadro de mama ¿Tanto la amabas?

Iori solo sonrió a esa pregunta _"¿Tanto la amabas?" _no solo la amaba sino la adoraba, ella fue su único amor y la seguiría amando hasta el día de su muerte. Varias veces se maldijo por haberla engañado, siempre que veía su cuadro le pedía perdón por haberla hecho llorar por una aventura, ni siquiera podría llamarse una aventura ya que nunca significo nada para el, pero como una adolescente podría entender el gran amor que sintió y siente por la psíquica.

Se acerco a su hija y la tomo del rostro, cada día se parecía mas a su Athena, hasta en su sonrisa que le estaba regalando en ese instante.

_—_Sabes, tienes sus ojos. –le dijo suavemente.

_—_y su nombre... Athena Yagami, la mejor luchadora King of Fighters. –hablo con orgullo mientras se dejaba abrazar por su padre.

**FIN**

Esta historia se me ocurrió mirando el video de la canción "Quédate" de Axel, véanla es muy triste y un lindo tema.

Dedicados a mi amigos: "Alexis Bryan Díaz Sánchez y SONEIOTHENA14

¡Los quiero!


End file.
